DBA: What if another Saiyan got sent to Planet Earth with Goku
by Yamoshi the Saiyan God
Summary: What if Goku wasn't the only Saiyan that was sent to Planet Earth, what if that Saiyan grew up differently from Goku and the two Saiyan's became rivals and later on allies. How much will the Dragon Ball world be different just because of this change


**Time skip**

**Places**

**(Author speaking)**

* * *

**(Unlike my other Dragon Ball Alternate stories I'm bring in a ****the Shallot character from Dragon Ball Legends**** who's backstory is a combination from two of my other Dragon Ball Alternate stories)**

* * *

**What if another Saiyan got sent to Planet Earth with Goku**

**Age 739**

On Planet Vegeta the currant home world of the warrior race the Saiyan's Bardock was a low-class Saiyan warrior who devoted Saiyan Army soldier under Frieza's Force until he became suspects when he received a message on his Scouter ordering all Saiyans back to Planet Vegeta and he became only more so when he was Frieza's Spaceship hovering in orbit above Planet Vegeta which made Bardock believe that Frieza must have a hidden agenda so upon his return he went to see his wife Gina and asks if their youngest son, Kakarot who was still in his incubator which Gina told Bardock that he was and he will be released soon.

Gina also told Bardock that their elder son Raditz was off world with Prince Vegeta, Nappa the general of the Saiyan Army and two high class Saiyan warriors Tato and Cado **(The two Saiyan's that were apart of Vegeta's when he was a kid, Tato was the one who ask Raditz about him also having a brother and Cado was the one who told everyone else about Planet Vegeta destruction)**, Bardock fills Gine in on what is going on and reassures her everything was going to be alright as he has a plan which was send Kakarot off world to where Raditz was to escape Frieza's plan and so later at night, Bardock stole an pod and he and Gine send Kakarot away to a world that was known as Planet Earth.

However when Bardock was stealing the pod he ran into his best friend Tora and he told Tora everything which Tora believe as he also suspected that Frieza was up to something so he stole a pod as well but not for himself or his wife Fasha but instead for their son Shallot and since Bardock had told Tora which world he was sending Kakarot to so Tora and Fasha decided to send Shallot there was well.

When Shallot finally arrived on Planet Earth her pod landed at a mountain range where he was found by Master Shen who was a master of martial artist and was known as the Crane Hermit, afterwards Shen took Shallot to his home as he could tell that Shallot was stronger than the average child so Shen decided that he was going to take the child in and train him so he could destroy his rival Master Roshi or otherwise known as the Turtle Hermit and any of his students and so Shen renamed Shallot to Mutaito after the man who the master to both Shen and Roshi.

Master Shen trained Mutaito with his younger brother Mercenary Tao and they taught the boy to be merciless when fighting unknowingly making Mutaito to be like what most Saiyan's were lile and because the training was so harsh which ended up causing Mutaito to need time recover but afterwards he would always become stronger however during one night Mutaito woke up to get a glass of water and when he did he was saw the full moon for the first time in his life which triggered the Saiyan transformation into a Great Ape and his power was increased by tenfold.

While in this form Mutaito went on a rampage which force Master Shen and Tao to try to stop him and they manage to hold their own against him but because of all the Zenkai's and the forms tenfold increase of power they couldn't stop him so Master Shen went into his Max power state **(I'm just guessing that since Master Roshi could do it so why not Master Shen) **where his appearance changes dramatically, with an enormous increase in muscle mass and likewise height and unleash his most powerful attack the Tri-Beam on to Mutaito however because he was moving so much Master Shen was only able to hit Mutaito's tail and manage destroy it which cause Mutaito to transform back into his normal humanoid form.

**Continue in**

**Part: one **


End file.
